Dark Innocence
by Oh God He's Hot
Summary: Allen is found mourning for her loss. After, Allen is asked to be a part of the Noah family. Will she go? Of Course! FEM! ALLEN! NOAH! ALLEN!
1. Allen Walker

A small brown haired girl sat in front of a tombstone, mourning for the loss of her foster father, Mana.

"My girly, what do we have here?" a…fat, poofy looking thing asked. It was wearing a beige coat that somehow fit around his body, a top hat with spectacles, and a pink umbrella. The little girl turned around, but there were no tear-stains or even tears. She just turned back toward the stone.

"Hmmm…I see," the thing hummed.

"What if I said I could bring back…Mana Walker for you?" it asked. _Where have I heard that name before?_

The girl's eyes lit up in excited and hope.

"Can you really do that?" she asked uncertainly.

"Of course I can, no one has ever doubted me. What's your name girly? I am the Millennium Earl," the Earl introduced.

"My name is Allen Walker," Allen said. _I'm so excited to get to see Mana again._

"All you have to do is shout Mana's name as loud as you can. You have a special bond with him so you can contact him," the Earl explained, as he gestured to the skeletal structure. _Okay, I can do this, _Allen egged herself on.

_**MANA! **_Allen shouted as lightning zapped from the sky, onto the skeleton. The skeleton started to move and creak.

_**A…A..llen…y-you…ma..de…me…INTO AN AKUMA! ALLEN WALKER I CURSE YOU! **_The skeleton exploded as it moved to hit Allen.

"Mana?" Allen's smile faltered. The skeleton's blade-like arm slashed through Allen's left eye, though she could still see. All Allen could feel now was pain, regret, sorrow, the same feelings when she was on the streets. All of a sudden, pain emitted from her arm and her head. The pain in her head was more painful than her arm. _It feels like it's going to split open…_ The Earl was just swinging Lero around until he felt a familiar sensation. _A Noah? This girl's a Noah?_ Allen's left arm transformed into a claw and her right arm had a white clowns' glove. She also had a white fluttering cape around her. Her left arm shot out and went straight toward the Level 0 akuma.

"No! Mana, Dad…RUN!" Allen shouted desperately.

_**Allen…I love you... please destroy me…**_

**MANA! **Allen cried. A shadow loomed over her crying figure.

"Hmmmm, that was unexpected. Allen do you have a family?" the Earl inquired.

"No I…don't" Allen replied gloomily. The Earl smiled, more like smirked, or if possible his grin grew wider.

"In that case, would you like to live with me, Allen-chan?"

Allen, without a second thought, answered yes. At this point, the Earl smiled so wide that Allen thought his face was going to split in half.

* * *

><p>Pls review. I wanna see if this story is any good ^.^<p> 


	2. Innocence

OMG second chapter… XD okay

Thx narutoslover for reviewing. You gave me the courage to continue with this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah's Ark<strong>

Tykki was reading a book, Jasdevi were huddled up in a corner discussing things in hushed voices, and Rhode was sitting on the floor, bored out of her mind.

"Tykkiiii, can you play with me?" Rhode asked.

"No" the most sane (**A/N **at least that's what he thinks) Noah answered.

"Can you pretend to be Lero?" the she-demon asked.

"No…Lero. I'm trying to read a book, Lero" and with that, he threw a stuffed doll toward Rhode. She caught it while squealing and rolling on the floor. Rhode, feeling the Ark's door open, jumped up and alerted the others. The Millennium Earl stepped through with someone in tow.

"Who's this Millenie?" Rhode asked, pointing to the girl trying to hide behind the Earl.

"This is Allen, our new family member" the Earl explained.

"Why is her arm black?" Jasdevi asked.

"It's her Innocence" replied the Earl.

"But if she has Innocence, then how is she a Noah?" Tykki asked.

"We are blessed with a family member that has Innocence, and is a Noah" the Earl said.

Rhode giggled,"Yay, I get to have a new sister" she gushed while prancing around the room. Allen just laughed along. Rhode remembered that they haven't introduced each other yet, so she stopped.

"Ah, I forgot. I'm Rhode. Those two idiots over there are Debitto and Jasdero, but you can call them Jasdevi. And that's Tykki" Rhode said. Allen just nodded.

"Well, Allen you must be tired, so we'll let you rest. So, follow me to your room" the Earl said.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Years Later…At the Order…<strong>

Kanda. Was. Pissed. He hasn't gotten a mission in a week. Just then a finder came and told him to go see Komui(sp?). _Finally, a damn mission. _When he got to Komui's office, he saw Reever and Lenalee.

Reever went behind the mounds of paper and whispered into Komui's ear, "Lenalee's getting married."

"Noooo, Lenalee how could youuu?" Komui burst, suddenly awake. He went into one of his serious moods.

"I want you to go to a town in Germany, it is said that it keeps repeating the same day over and over again. A finder said there is an Innocence barrier, so we can't get in. I want you to go in and find the source of the Innocence and bring it back" Komui explained. Kanda and Lenalee nodded in understanding and left to pack.

When they arrived in Germany, they found Toma, a finder, waiting outside the town.

"Hello Toma" Lenalee greeted. Toma nodded.

"Can we get going?" yelled a pissed of Kanda. He and Lenalee went through the barrier as Toma watched in awe.

Not long after, two girls with a pink umbrella approached the finder. One of them had waist long white hair, with bangs covering the left side of her face. She had on a white long sleeved blouse, a black vest with a red ribbon, a white skirt, black tights, black buckle shoes, black gloves, and fair skin. The other had spiky, short blue hair with slightly tan skin. She had on a white frilly blouse, a thick red ribbon, a black skirt with purple and pink stockings, and black buckle shoes.

They went up to the finder and asked,"Hey, can we go in the town?" Toma didn't answer, so they assumed it was a yes. Toma watched as the albino girl went in, it caused the Innocence barrier to ripple. As the other girl went in, he saw sparks shoot out as she went through. _Odd…_


	3. Germany

**Thank you for all the reviews, here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>In a Little Town in Germany<strong>

"Allen and Rhode Camelot have arrived!" Rhode shouted as she burst through the Innocence barrier. Allen just walked in calmly and just sweat dropped at Rhode's loudness. **(A/N **Is that a word?**)** "Hm, where do you think the Innocence is Rhode?" Allen asked, looking around, "We're supposed to get candy for Sweet Tooth too." "Let's search!" Rhode said as she jumped on a nearby rooftop and started jumping. Allen followed closely behind, trying not to get hit by Lero, which Rhode was carelessly swinging it around.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanda and Lenalee…<strong>

"C'mon Kanda let's split up so we can cover more ground," suggested Lenalee as she walked beside the scowling teen with a perma-frown. (**A/N** Combo of permanent and frown**)** Kanda just Che'd, so Lenalee took that as a sign to keep going. "I'll go that way, and we'll meet up at that restaurant after an hour, 'kay?" Lenalee said as she activated her Dark Boots and jumped in her general direction.

As Kanda kept on walking, he heard a scream emerge from one of the alleyways. There, he saw a woman being cornered by an akuma. _"Where's the Innocence?" _the akuma hissed. "I-I-Innocence?" the lady stuttered. The akuma got irritated and decided to slice her open first. It almost did too, if Kanda hadn't gotten in the way.

As Kanda sliced the akuma, the woman ran down the street screaming and shouting about something. Kanda Che'd and went to meet Lenalee at the restaurant. When he got there, he saw Lenalee sitting at one of the booths there. As he sat down, Lenalee screamed at something at the edge of the table. There he saw the woman that had been cornered by the akuma.

The lady screamed and tried to run away, but Kanda caught her by the skirt and told her to talk. She sat by Lenalee and told them her name is Miranda, but kids called her 'Unlucky Miranda'. "This all start about a month ago when I got fired from my 100th job. I remember I said that I wished tomorrow never came, it was also the day I bought this magnificent clock. The owner of the pawnshop said that if I could wind it then it was mine to keep," Miranda explained. Just as she finished, 3 men stood up and revealed themselves to be akuma.

Lenalee took Miranda to a safe place as Kanda started unsheathing Mugen. "**Ha! Look it's an _exorcist_ that wants to play with us!**" the akuma laughed. "**Voice of Pain!**" an akuma cried as Kanda's head felt like it was going to split open. "**Wind Splitting Sickle!**" akuma #2 shouted, the ground beneath Kanda started to crumble and fall into a deep, dark abyss that seemed endless. "**Ice Fire! Even if a little touches you, then it'll burn your flesh!**" akuma #3 said gleefully. While Kanda was trying to recover due to his super healing, the akuma started to fight each other about who to kill him first.

The akuma growled, "**ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" **Kanda felt like they were mocking his strength so he decided it was his turn to attack. "**Just for that, we'll kill ya painfully and slowly.**"

'_Wait_' a voice telepathically told the akuma. The akuma's advances froze. Kanda stumbled in shock, but caught himself. (**A/N **Wouldn't it be funny if he face-planted?) '_That looks like fun, but don't forget about the mission bakas~_' a second voice added happily. '_Come back to us~_' commanded the first voice. Kanda watched in confusion as the akuma disappeared. "What the hell happened?" Kanda asked out loud to himself before finding Lenalee and the crazy lady.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen and Rhode<strong>

"**Mistress Rhode, Mistress Allen, is it really okay to leave the exorcists by themselves?**" an akuma asked. They were all on top of a rooftop watching the scene with the exorcists unfold. Allen sighed, "Because of you guys I lost my meal," she said nonchalantly as she got up and started swinging Lero. Rhode smiled, "Don't worry Allen-chan, we have to get Sweet Tooth some candy too." Allen sighed, "You mean _I_ get the candy and _you_ play with the exorcists." Rhode grinned sheepishly. "Well, see you later," Allen said as she gave Lero to Rhode, "Oh, and don't worry Lero, I'll buy something for you too." Allen waved as she departed from them. _Hm, I'll walk around and see which store to go to first then_, Allen thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't been updating even though it's summer vacation. I had to go to a lot of places…Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man (though I wish I did)**

* * *

><p><strong>Allen POV<strong>

'_Hm, what to buy for Lero?'_, Allen thought as she wandered through the streets of Germany. _'Or maybe I should buy some candy first…?'_ Just as she was walking and looking around, she bumped into someone. "Ow…", Allen cried as she stepped back and rubbed her nose. "Huh? Oh, sorry for bumping into you," Apologized a guy with red gravity-defying hair held up with a bandana, and an eye patch. _'So he's an Exorcist. Such a shame…he has such good looks too' _Allen noted as she looked up at him.

"Oh, it's ok, I wasn't really looking where I was going either," Allen said with a smile. "Well I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you around sometime," she said as she smiled mysteriously. "Hey, wait! What's your name?" Lavi cried. "My name's Allen," she threw over her shoulder as she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Lavi POV<strong>

Lavi stared at her back as she walked away… that is until he realized he was going to be late. "Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!" Lavi shouted as he dashed down the street before crashing through a hospital door. Just as he was about to go through the door that led to Yuu's room, something head him on the side of his head. "Ow! What the hell, you stupid panda?" Lavi cried as he held his head in pain.

"Che, shut up, baka usagi," Lavi heard a voice say from somewhere. "Oh, Yuu-chan! You're up!" Lavi jumped up and tried to hug his best friend in the whole, entire world. "Oi, baka usagi, if you even think of hugging me…I'm gonna castrate you," Kanda said with a prominent death glare.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen POV<strong>

Allen was walking alongside Rhode as they went to go find candy for Skinn Bolic, listening to Rhode talk about how comfy Exorcist jackets were, and how stingy the girly-haired samurai exorcist was. She was also talking about a new Innocence accommodator that can control time, but Allen wasn't really listening and just agreed with Rhode at every statement she made.

"-and like Miranda, the new accommodator, can contr-""Hey, look! There's a candy shop!" Allen cried as she cut Rhode off. "Huh? Hey! Wait for me!" Rhode shouted as Allen sprinted to the candy shop and bought a bunch of candy. "C'mon Rhode let's go home!" Allen cried gleefully as she opened the portal to the ark. Rhode sighed, "Whatever Allen. You just want to eat dinner," Rhode huffed as she swung Lero around in circles. "Psssh, of course I want to eat. I'm hungry!" complained Allen, swinging the giant bag of candy through the door and balancing Lero's gift in her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG I am so sorry for not updating...:( and I also apologize for making this so short.<strong>


End file.
